¡Hasta Pronto'ttebayo!
by 9Eki
Summary: ¡Qué si estaba triste? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Digo, no todos los días ver partir a un gran héroe, que te enseño a sonreír ante los problemas, que te enseño a jamás rendirte, ante nadie. Que te enseño a jamás renunciar a todos tus sueños. Pero, lo más importante, que te enseño a jamás abandonar a tus amigos, familia o cercanos. Que los vínculos son lo esencial para todos.


**Acto l**

* * *

El viento meció las copas de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros y la sinfonía con aquella cascada, hacían de aquel lugar el mejor de todos. Se acercó al pequeño riachuelo que estaba a los pies de aquella gran cascada, y observo su reflejo en la cristalina agua. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pensamientos y reflexiones sobre su vida entera frente a sus ojos.

Un movimiento a sus espalda lo alertó, y, tomando una de sus kunai, se colocó en posición de guardia, en espera de su "atacante". Más jamás fue así. De entre los arbustos, una silueta apareció frente a sus ojos. Se le veía triste. Sus ojos estaban opacados por la tristeza, y de ellos caían lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. Sus manos estaban a la altura de su pecho, juntas en una plegaria. Sus finos cabellos cubrían su rostro, y con la cabeza gacha, empezó a avanzar lentamente hasta el rubio, hasta quedar frente a él.

El Uzumaki se agacho a la altura de su rostro, puesto la muchacha era más pequeña que él. Con delicadeza, levanto su rostro por el mentón de ella, observando así fijamente unos hermoso ojos color chocolate. Los cabellos que tapaban su rostro, fueron removidos de su lugar por la mano del chico, colocando así los castaños cabellos detrás de la oreja de la chica. Ella lo observo a los ojos, impactada, por aquella acción por parte del zafiro.

-¿Por qué lloras?- quiso saber Naruto. Más la chica solo volvió a agachar la cabeza, en son de no querer responder. Cuando el rubio se disponía a preguntar nuevamente, un golpe en su cabeza se lo impidió. Con dolor, se volvió hacia la persona que le había hecho aquella acción, encontrándose así con sus dos compañeros de equipo, mirándole desaprobatoriamente.

-Baka.- le dijo a modo de reproche la chica de cabellos rosados. El azabache asintió, en acuerdo con ella.- ¿Se te ha olvidado que día es hoy?- pregunto la chica hacia el muchacho, el cual puso mueca de estar pensando un momento la respuesta, para luego mirarla a ella y a su novio sin entender algo de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo. Suspiro, rendida, ante la actitud de su despistado amigo.

-Hmp, dobe.- dijo sin más el azabache, quien mostró su sonrisa burlona al rubio, quien lo miró desafiante.- Hoy es 23 de Marzo, ¿te suena de algo?- el rubio le dirigió la misma mirada que a su pelirrosa compañera, fue cuando el chico de cabellos negros se dio cuenta de algo, que cada vez el rubio de su mejor amigo se hacia mas tonto, si es que es posible.

-...-el rubio miro a ambos novios, para luego dirigirla a la chica de cabello café. Estuvo así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que al final:- ¡Es verdad'ttebayo! ¡Hoy me caso!.

Luego de eso, el rubio salio disparado del lugar, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Los demás solo le miraron con una gotita en la frente. Lo observaron hasta que el chico se fue de su alcance, junto con su corrida de humo. Una risa irrumpió el silencio que se formo luego de la ida de su loco compañero. Ambos miraron impactantes al origen de aquella risa, para luego seguirle, aunque el azabache solo mostró una sonrisa.

-Lo extrañare.- dijo finalmente la castaña, luego de calmarse. Ambos la miraron, enternecidos.- Aunque a ustedes más que a nadie.- los miro fijamente, ambos sonrieron por aquel comentario. La pelirrosa se acercó a la chica, para abrasarla. El Uchiha las miro, enternecido por aquella acción de su pelirrosa.

Sakura levantó la mirada, posandola sobre Sasuke, quien le miro dudoso. Ella solo le extendió la mano a modo de respuesta, a lo que él dudoso se acercó y la acepto, para ser así atraído hacia ellas por la Haruno. Sonrió ante eso, y sin más, las abrazo a ambas.

-No quiero que se vallan.- susurro la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, afligidos ante éste ultimo comentario por parte de la chica. Lentamente, separaron el abrazo, para así quedar Sakura frente a la pequeña niña castaña, quien le devolvió la mirada triste, mientras el azabache se colocaba detrás de su novia, agachándose junto a ella, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros, para luego posar el otro en el hombro de la pequeña castaña.

-Nosotros jamás nos iremos de tu lado, siempre estaremos ahí para ti, no importa el tiempo o el lugar, siempre podrás contar con nosotros para la que sea.- miro conmocionada al azabache, para luego volver a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus achocolatados ojos.

-Jamás te olvidaremos, y sé que tú tampoco lo harás. Anda ¡vamos! ¡muestra una sonrisa! ¡No es el fin del mundo!.- soltó una pequeña risa ante eso. Tenían razón. ¿Qué más da? No era el final del mundo tan solo por que ellos se iban. En realidad, no lo hacían, jamás lo han hecho y jamás lo harán. Tenía que enfrentar esto igual que siempre, ¿y que mejor que una sonrisa? No era el final del mundo, nada se caería a pedazos o se derrumbaría, simplemente, éste no era un "Adiós" sino más bien un "Hasta Pronto".

Se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, para luego mirarlos a ambos con una radiante sonrisa. Tenían razón, siempre estarían ahí para ella, jamás la abandonarían. No importaba lo que pasará, lo que pensará, siempre tendrían ese pequeño momento en que se volverían a ver.

-Eso es, pequeña.- le respondió la pelirrosa, mientras que el azabache le miraba con su típica media sonrisa, y en sus ojos orgullo.

Se sorprendió cuando, detrás de ellos, aparecieron los demás. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Temari, quien estaba junto a Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, incluso Akamaru le miraba con una sonrisa en su boca. También estaban todos los Kages, junto a los Akatsuki, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Itachi. ¡Neji también! Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Orochimaru, Kabuto. También Jiraiya, Tsunade, Rin y Obito. En fin, todos estaban ahí presentes, mirándola con orgullo y una sonrisa implantada en sus labios.

De entre todos, apareció Naruto, quien se puso al lado de Hinata, y a su lado llegaron Sakura junto a Sasuke. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar por la intensa luz que empezó a emanar de sus cuerpos. Lentamente, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Todos entonces, se empezaron a acercar a su pareja, abrazándola o tomando su mano.

-¡Hasta Pronto'ttebayo!- gritaron todos al unisono, haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada.

Lentamente, volvió a abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con el techo de su habitación. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar su sueño. sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquel brillo especial. Rápidamente, se levantó e su cama, se aseo y vistió. Bajo a tomar desayuno junto a su familia, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, y salió hacia la escuela. Aquel día, seria el mejor de todos, y lo viviría como si fuera el ultimo.

-Hasta pronto'ttebayo.- murmuro al estar frente a las grandes puertas de su escuela. Luego de ello, pudo visualizar a a sus amigas, y rápidamente se acercó a ellas. Así entre risas, ingresaron al establecimiento.


End file.
